Tell All
by Wyvern
Summary: Yup, this is weird. I really love seeing Heero OOC, and this is pretty far into that. ^.^ Story goes as: Heero is hiding his feelings for Duo, when 3 little spirits named Fate, Destiny, and Love decide to give their relationship and little push. Another s


bTell All/bbr  
By Wyvern (japeena@hotmail.com)br  
Rated: Lessee now...a bit of swearing, some yaoi...let's say....the lighter side of R.br  
p  
ulWell hey hey there minna! ^_^ I can't even say I was *inspired* to write this, 'cause it's not anything you might wanna be that proud of. ;p It's just a little diddy my brain spewed out, with no real point. It makes no sense, and Heero is BEYOND OOC, but it was hella fun to write! Pure, pure silliness. My fave!!   
Watch out Relena fans, me no like her. Baaaaaad medicine.  
p  
****Insert Standard Disclaimer Here. That's right! I don't own the GW universe or the boys. 'Cause if I did they would all be chained to my bed wearing veeeery little. So really, this is best. For them anyway. *sighs*****  
p  
On with the story!  
/ul  
~~~~~~~~~~~Tell All~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
p  
ddHeero rose his eyes from the computer screen and shifted them over to the bed where one braided baka was sprawled, emitting a light snore. He'd been like that for the last half hour, unmoving except to snort once or twice. The Japanese pilot shook his head, turning back to his work. br  
ddHis fingers pressed a few buttons, but then were in the air again, hesitating. Heero licked his lips, and for a look only the walls to see, he glanced over to Duo with an expression of such longing. He mumbled a few words beneath his breath and rose up out of his chair, closing the monitor with a -click-.br  
ddDuo whispered in his sleep, shifting around to lie on his side. His hair fell in a river off of the bed, the fingers of his left hand twining around in it; his right hand hung off the bed limply. The tank top he wore had become twisted around and was now bunched up around his arms, leaving the toned muscles of his stomach very bare. What was worse, his boxer shorts had pushed down and were riding rather low.  
'Would he wake up if I...?' 'Baka. Time to go to your own room.'br  
ddHeero quietly closed the door and went into the room across the hall where he stayed. Quatre had been very gracious in allowing the Gundam Five residence in one of his smaller homes in between missions. Even this 'tiny place' however, as he'd called it, easily accommodated five boys and a small fleet of servants. 'And Relena,' Heero thought with an eye twitch.br  
ddAs soon as the young debutante had found out that they would be on Earth for a little while, she'd somehow discovered where they'd be staying and showed up one afternoon in her ridiculous pink limo. Just thinking of how she'd called his name upon first arrival made Heero cringe.   
p   
ddI"Mo Heero, do ya hafta drag your girl-friends around everywhere?"br  
dd"Urusei."/I  
p  
ddStripping down to the basics, as in boxers and socks, Heero climbed into bed and bunched the blanket up under his chin. It was a silly habit, but he'd always been able to sleep better with something to hold onto. br  
ddHe lay in his bed, sleep dancing around him but not yet settling in. Usually around this time, strategies and plans for upcoming missions buzzed through his head until they couldn't anymore, but on this night they avoided him. Every time he closed his eyes, a bright smile with violet sparkling above it looked back at him.   
p  
Idd"Hey Heero! Quatre n'me are going out to play catch for a bit, care to join?"  
dd"Hnn."  
dd"Eh....is that a yes?"  
dd"Go away."   
dd"Yeesh, fine."/Ip  
  
ddHe'd wanted to go out with them, but that wouldn't fit the description of a perfect soldier. Perfection meant staying focused, and hucking a ball at another person and then having it hucked back didn't work with that. Even if...it might have been fun.  
p  
ddI"Move."  
dd"Iie! I was here first. Get yer own couch, Heero."  
dd"Duo, I said move."  
ddThen he grinned. "Make me."  
/Ip  
ddThat grin, that same stupid, made-Heero-wanna-kiss-it-off grin that Duo always carried around with him. Plus, 'always' meant that Heero very often wanted to... br  
ddHe pulled the sheets up a little tighter and burrowed his head into the pillow. "Unfair," he murmured. How could something he wanted so badly be only twenty feet away and yet so completely out of reach? Heero wanted to find fate and love and shoot them both for making him feel this way. He was convinced that this was all happening just so that he'd be tortured for the rest of his life. That his destiny was wrapped around Duo, and in the same way completely apart from him. br  
ddHe reached down and pulled off his socks with some effort and tossed them off the side of the bed. It'd gotten hotter since he'd first laid down. br  
ddIf he could just prove all of it wrong..if he could just tell him..that would be quite the victory indeed. br  
ddIt sounded like only a sigh escaping on an outward breath, but in that breath Heero wished. "I wish I could say it.." and with that, sleep quit toying with his conscious, and descended down upon him.  
p  
~*~*~  
p  
ddDon't ask this narrator why, but three things visited Heero that night. No not time's little lackeys, three different ones! Relatives of them, actually...but that's not the point!br  
dd'Geez, what a goof,' one said, a lovely spirit with an air of play that hung around her. br  
ddAn old woman nodded, laughing softly. 'I like him though. He's going to be a fun one to mess with.'br  
dd'To think, he wants to spite us! As if he could,' a young man said a little sharply. br  
dd'What nasty thoughts he has. To think Love, he wanted to shoot us!' the young woman said.br  
ddThe crone smiled warmly. 'He's merely confused. If you only knew how many time I've been threatened... You don't exist since time began without hearing a few death wishes in your direction.'br  
dd'We've all suffered that,' the man said. '"Oh I hate my destiny, why'd I get stuck this way, I hate my destiny blah blah," he mocked. br  
ddThe girl leaned down over the sleeping boy, and peered into his face. 'Say...why'd we come for this one?' br  
dd'Because he happens to dote on your cousin, that's why,' Love replied. br  
ddFate stood up and smiled. 'He's in love with Death? No way, that's so cute!'br  
dd'Cute doesn't begin to describe it.' br  
dd'Has Death been in love before?' Destiny asked.br  
ddLove nodded. 'A couple of times. He has been around for awhile, you know, longer than me in fact. But this love...this is going to be true.'br  
dd'I can see it,' Fate murmured, looking down again. 'They'll have a wonderful relationship.'br  
dd'Mmm, if he just gets off his ass and says something!' Destiny shouted. br  
dd'Goodness Destiny, no need to yell!' Love scolded. 'He will. Why do you think we're here?'br  
ddHe smiled. 'Gotcha.' br  
ddThe three elements snapped their fingers in unison, and as the last snap rung around the room, they vanished from sight.br  
ddA fourth sound, one of hands clapping sharply came after they'd left however, and a husky giggle staccatoed before fading away.br  
p  
~*~*~   
br  
ddThe alarm beside him buzzed, breaking into his sleep like a window breaking. Heero opened his eyes slowly, finding it more difficult than usual to wake up. He yawned and rolled over in his bed, pulling the sheets a little closer. 'Time to get up,' a voice told him. 'Time to finish that report from last night.' A train of thought started up. Get up - finish report - report on computer - computer in Duo's room - Duo... br  
ddSnapping up in that bed like the risen dead, Heero stepped out onto the cold floor, hissing and hopping from foot to foot as he made his way to the door and stepped into the hallway. Leaving the door behind him wide open, Heero walked those few steps up to Duo's door and was just reaching for the handle when a strangled gasp stopped him. br  
ddRelena stood at the other end of the hall, her delicate hands covering her mouth. "Heero.." she breathed. br  
dd'Hmmm...I should probably say something..' Heero thought. Then he shrugged. 'Meh.' He again reached for the door, but he suddenly found the girl had latched onto his arm. "What the hell?" he exclaimed.br  
ddBright blue eyes shone up at him, and a pouty smile quivered on Relena's lips. "Oh Heero, did you forget something in Duo's room?"br  
ddHe rose an eyebrow. "Eh...noooo..." 'But I want to. Like my shorts, for example.'br  
ddShe buried her head into his chest. "Oh Heero, you know how I feel about you..."br  
ddHe rolled his eyes. "Yes, Relena, you've only told me four times."br  
dd"Six, actually," she said quietly, then rose her head, "and I can't deny those feelings!" br  
dd"Please try," he deadpanned. He looked back over to Duo's door. So close! Stupid leech...br  
ddShe leapt up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Kiss me Heero!" br  
ddHe jerked his head away. "No!" br  
ddShe jumped again, pulling his head down with a stronger grip then Heero thought she had in her. He reached up and plastered one hand on her face, then another around a wrist. "Relena! Let go!" br  
dd"Heeo, I ca kih hyou wif yo han fere." (Translation: Heero, I can't kiss you with your hand there.)br  
dd"Fine." Heero used a little force and detached her hands from his head and gave her a little spin. A little spin into his room, that is, and then pulled the door shut once she was in there. br  
dd"Heero?" he heard from inside. The handle clicked and fidgeted. br  
dd"God bless automatic locks," he muttered with a grin, then turned back to Duo's door. br  
dd"Heero! Heero open the door! Don't leave me, Heero!" Relena screamed, pounding on the surface. br  
ddSnorting, he turned the knob and flung the door wide. "Duo! I have something to tell you!" he said almost triumphantly. To..an empty room. "Aw gimme a break." He began to search the room. "Duo? Are you in the bathroom?" 'I hope I hope I hope!' Standing with his hands on his hips, Heero sighed. "No Duo." br  
ddA whistle lilted from the doorway. He spun around with and said hopefully, "Duo?" No. A sarcastic grin on dark features was instead there, the Chinese host leaning on the wall. Slumping in posture, Heero growled. "What d'you want, Wufei?"br  
ddShrugging his sharply angular shoulders, Wufei said, "Nothing. Nice suit. Is it your birthday?" He blinked in surprise when instead of the usual stony glare, the other pilot actually flushed a little bit and crossed his arms awkwardly. br  
dd"No, I'm just...I just left my..uh..computer! I left my computer in here."br  
ddWufei smirked. "Why did you do that? You've got your own outlet, don't you?"br  
dd"Be..because mine's not working," he stuttered. Surprise surprise, that was the truth. Well, sort of. At least that was the excuse he'd given Duo for storming into his room and setting up shop last night. br  
dd"Yuh-huh." Wufei stood up from the wall and turned to leave. "Your locks seem to be fine, however. Did Relena forget something in your room, too?" br  
dd"Why you-" he began, but Wufei had already left. He stomped a foot. "Dammit! Where the hell is Duo?!" 'Get dressed first, baka, then go looking for him.' "That's right!" he said, epiphany-like. "He's gotta be around here somewhere!"br  
ddStriding across the hall, Heero entered the code in the lock beside his door and reached in, pulled out a flustered young woman, then stepped inside in one seamlessly graceful movement.br  
ddRelena stood outside in the hallway for moment. She dusted off her dress and flipped her hair. "Well! Obviously, that was a failure to communicate!"br  
p  
~*~*~  
p  
dd'Duo Duo Duo Duo Duo....I must find Duo!' Frantic eyes searched around the kitchen, but Duo was not in his usual spot. That being at the door to the fridge. Instead he found Trowa, sitting at a table and munching on a sandwich. He stormed up to the silent boy and pulled him up by his shirt. One green eye widened, a small sound muffled by a bite of ham and lettuce. "Where's Duo?!" Heero demanded.br  
dd"Mmmph.." Trowa swallowed. "I don't know." br  
ddLetting him go in exasperation, Heero pulled at his hair. "DAAAAAAAAMMIT!" br  
ddPutting down his sandwich, Trowa flattened down his sweater and asked, "Why do you need to find him so badly?"br  
ddHeero balked. "Geh...no reason. Uh...actually...mission stuff!" He laughed nervously. "That's it, mission stuff. Have you seen him?"br  
dd"Earlier this morning, yes. He'd just finished breakfast when I came in." br  
ddWith eyes full of hope, Heero asked, "Where was he going?" br  
dd"I'm not sure....to Deathscythe, maybe?"br  
dd"Deathscythe! Of course! Why didn't I think of that?" Heero moved to leave, but Trowa called him back.br  
dd"Are you allright?"br  
dd"I'm fine, but I've just got to find Duo!" he countered, turning and waving emphatically with his hands. "Must!! Must must must!!"br  
ddTrowa rose his eyebrows. "Did you have sugar this morning Heero?"br  
dd"NO!" he snapped. "And since when did YOU become little Mr. Chatter-box, huh? You're so quiet that a goddamn MIME would say something before you!" br  
ddThe single eye blinked at the insult.br  
dd"BAH!" Heero burst, then strode out of the room. br  
ddLet to silence once more, Trowa looked back down at his sandwich. "I'm suddenly not so hungry." He pushed away from the table. "Maybe...I'll go start a conversation with Quatre."br  
p  
~*~*~  
p  
dd'Deathscythe Deathscythe Deathscythe! Deathscythe I find must!' The make-shift hanger where the Gundams rested was actually a small forest, one furnished by high trees and thick underbrush. Some of which pulled and scratched at Heero's legs. "Damn forest. It's as bad as Relena." Finally he made it to the spot where Deathscythe sat, mighty and dark. 'This'll be perfect!' he mused. 'Just me and Duo, alone, how romantic it'll be!' br  
dd"Duo? Are you there?" No reply. His heart dipped. "Oh come on, where the hell could he be? HELLO?!"br  
ddA brown head popped out from behind the Gundam, but it wasn't that of the boy who Heero sought. "Heero? Are you looking for Duo?"br  
dd"No Sally, I'm a sailor looking for a good time. What do you think?!" br  
ddThe woman wiped off dirty hands in a greasy rag and narrowed her eyes. "Was that a joke, Heero?"br  
ddHe shook his head and moaned. "I don't know, nor do I care. Have you seen him, or haven't you?!"br  
ddShe shrugged. "Maybe. I'll trade you info. You tell me where Wufei's got himself and I'll tell you what I know of Duo."br  
ddShaking his fists at his sides, Heero growled through clenched teeth, "I saw Wufei not half an hour ago at the mansion, but not since then. And you?"br  
ddShe sat down on the shoulder of Deathscythe and jerked a thumb behind her. "He went that-away about ten minutes ago. He came by and dragged me from Nataku to look at a loose nut on Deathscythe's head, then shirked any duty and ran off. Little bastard." She'd mumbled those last words. br  
ddHeero hung his head and waved. "Thanks so much." br  
dd"Ne Heero, where did you say Wufei was?" Sally called down.br  
dd"Why?" he asked, exasperated.br  
dd"No reason. Just wanted to talk to him about Nataku."br  
dd"Yeah right."br  
dd"What's that supposed to mean?" she yelled, her voice rising in pitch. br  
ddWalking out of the clearing, he called over his shoulder, "Come on, Sally! Just find him and jump him, for hell's sake. He's as eager to get into your pants as you are to get into his, so just go for it or neither of you will get very far."br  
dd"Wh-what are you talking about?" she snarled.br  
ddHe rose his hands above his head and made a little bunny from each one. "Boing boing!" The bunnies kissed, pointers and thumbs touching, and then he said, "Boink boink - so on and so forth. Happy bunnies." br  
ddIt wasn't until a few moments after he'd left that Sally blinked out of her stupefied state. "WHAT?!"br  
p  
~*~*~  
p  
dd"Duo Duo Duo Duo Duo.." Heero mumbled, the simple name had become a mantra on his search. He cleared the woods, back in the small garden at the rear of the mansion. Quatre sat on a bench with Trowa, apparently in the midst of some great debate. The blonde boy laughed at a comment the other pilot made, then noticed Heero peering beneath a rock amidst the roses. br  
dd"Heero!" he called, waving. br  
dd"Duo! You have him Quatre seen?" he burst.br  
ddThe boys blinked. "What?" Quatre asked.br  
ddHeero asked again, "Have you seen Duo?" He stepped out from the bushes, ignoring the pull on his shorts and shirt as the little thorns and snags clung to him. br  
dd"Still looking for him?" Trowa asked.br  
dd"YES!" he said a little gruffly. "For the LIFE of me I can't find that boy!" br  
ddQuatre pointed to the house. "Well, he was here not five minute ago, you just missed him." br  
ddHeero wanted to scream so badly that the force of it rose in his chest and pushed out his cheeks, and only a great strength of will kept it from bursting out. Swallowing hard, he said, "He...went inside, then?"br  
ddA little wide eyed, Quatre nodded. "Un...I think so." br  
ddWith a sharp spin on his heel, Heero headed for the back door, blowing a few of his bangs out of his eyes. "Ne..Heero?" Quatre was ignored. "Heero? Why are you look--" The alto voice cut off with the slam of the door behind the Japanese pilot. br  
ddHe was in the kitchen again, but Duo was not there. He stalked down the hallway, checked the American's room, still no sign. He made it into the den, but still no Duo. Only.."Aw gimme a freakin' break."br  
dd"Oh, Heero!" br  
dd"Time to go." He again spun around, but with some kind of supernatural speed, a pair of dainty arms wrapped around his waist. br  
dd"I'm glad I found you, I think there was some kind of misunderstanding this morning.br  
ddHe hung his head and sighed. "Apparently." br  
ddShe nuzzled into his back. "I hope though, that we can rectify that mistake." br  
dd"What mistake?" he asked. br  
dd"Well...you put me in your room, but then never came to me!" br  
ddHe rose his nose in disgust. "You mean you expected something from that?" br  
ddShe let him go and danced around to look him in the eyes. "Well, I had hoped that we could finally express our lo-"br  
dd"Don't you say it!" he blurted, narrowing his eyes. "I don't feel that way for you, Relena! Why won't you understand that? I've only told you now what, five times?"br  
ddShe tittered. "Oh really Heero, such games you play!"br  
ddHe threw his hands up in disgust and stormed out of the den. Like a little puppy, she still ran after him, yipping at his heels. He was back in the hallway in front of his room when he finally couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed her by the shoulders and smushed his nose against hers. "RELENA!"br  
dd"Yeees?" she drawled, her voice sticky sweet. br  
dd"I. Do. Not. Want. To. Sleep. With. You!" br  
dd"But you will kiss me, ne?"br  
dd"What?! No I won't ki-mph!" 'Oh, I should've seen this one coming.' br  
ddAround the corner, a pair of violet eyes widened a little, then closed for the death of a second and ran in a flurry of braid. br  
p  
~*~*~  
p   
dd'Alright, who's been screwing with his brain?!' Fate snarled br  
dd Love crossed her arms. 'I have an idea who.' br.  
ddDestiny pulled at the sides of his head. 'It wasn't supposed to play out this way! Now they'll never get together!'br  
dd'Mischief!' Love shouted, 'Get your wrinkly arse out here!' An old man suddenly popped in front of them, grinning from ear to ear. 'May I help you, love?'br  
dd'Quit playing on words and SPILL!' Fate shouted. br  
ddThe wrinkles around his mouth pulled upwards towards dark eyes and he chuckled. 'I was only having fun, no need to get your knickers in a knot.' br  
dd'You've been fooling around with this boy's inhibitions, haven't you,' Destiny said. br  
ddMischief shrugged. 'Maybe. I thought it might spice this whole situation up just a little.'br  
dd'Well it certainly has done that,' Love murmured, observing the situation below them. The boy and that annoying little twip of a girl were lip-locked, and poor Death was running away from it. She sighed and shook her head. 'Now there's a huge misunderstanding. I don't think we should have gotten involved in the first place.'br  
dd'No! It's not our fault!' Fate exclaimed. 'If we'd just done this our way, then that boy's character would have kept this whole thing low-key, while still getting the mission done! It's all Mischief's fault.' br  
ddDestiny crossed his arms. 'I agree with you both. Perhaps we should have just let this whole thing run it's course, like we usually do. Just because Death is involved doesn't really give us an excuse to meddle in one particular human's affairs. However, it might not have gone so awry if the old man had kept his nose out of it.' br  
ddThe other two nodded their agreement, while Mischief just grinned a little sheepishly. 'So then, what will we do?' Love asked. 'Should we take back the entire spell, or just get Mischief to retrieve his?'br  
ddFate pursed her lips for a moment, but said a little begrudgingly, 'I think it would be wise to pull it all away. That way, we'll just let destiny run it's course, and loosen up on fate. Besides, if Death ever gets wind of how much we've meddled..." All four bodies shuddered. br  
dd'Got that 'Chiffy?' Love asked, pulling him over by a wrinkled little ear. 'We're all stepping back from this, and you too! I'll be able to tell if you don't.'br  
ddHe winked. 'You always were to smart for me, love.' br  
ddLove, Destiny and Fate each snapped their fingers, and Mischief repeated his small clap. Before leaving the mortal plane, Love looked down and watched as the boy they'd touched walked beneath them and down the hallway. 'I just hope this is right.'br  
p  
~*~*~  
p  
ddFinally using enough force, Heero managed to push Relena away from him. "What's the matter with you?! What did I just say?!"br  
dd"You said 'sleep' with me, not kiss me," she purred. "And I'm thinking of many different interpretations for the word, 'sleep'." br  
ddHe stared at her in shock for a moment, the very idea of how little she seemed to grasp completely astounding his brain. "You're incredible." br  
ddShe clasped her hands and giggled. "Why thank you! I like to think so, too." br  
ddWithout a word, Heero picked her up and threw her up onto his shoulder. She gave a little squeal, but didn't resist in the least way. br  
ddIn fact, she took advantage of the view. "Don't touch that," he growled, then kicked open the door to his room. Flinging her down on the bed he pointed a finger in her face. "Don't. Move." br  
ddShe smiled brightly and nodded. "Promise! Not an inch." br  
ddHe frowned and left, closing the door behind him. "Now where haven't I looked yet?" he muttered. "This isn't that big of a place, where haven't I checked?" 'Oh!' Dashing down the hall, Heero wove his way through the house. Past Quatre and Trowa sitting in the kitchen and conversing over tea. When they saw him rush past, both leapt from their chairs to follow. Those three then marched past Sally and Wufei. Actually, they passed a bed-room with an open door, the bed in full view. Heero took no notice, but Quatre did stop to giggle and blush at the not-yet-too indecent scene within. Both parties spluttered a little, but upon a short debriefing from Trowa, joined the Heero-train. br  
ddFinally the five came to the large double-doors that led into the last room. The living room. Opening them up wide, Heero searched the room with a bright gaze. Nothing. Just the living room furniture. He slumped. The other four slumped. "K'so..." Heero mumbled.br  
dd"What a pity," Quatre said quietly.br  
dd"Very much so," Trowa agreed. "Wanna talk about it?"br  
dd"Injustice!"br  
dd"Not so loud, Wufei, oi," Sally jided. br  
ddThe party moved into the living room, draping themselves over different luxuriously upholstered chairs or couches. Heero stared angrily at the floor. "The one time I wanna find him, the moron is nowhere to be seen," he stated.br  
dd"Just why are you so eager to find him anyway?" Sally inquired. br  
ddHeero barked a laugh. "WHY?!" standing up he flung his arms wide. "The whole damn reason I needed to find him so damn badly is because I have to tell him that I..." Ping! Four spells broke. Four butts were almost falling off of their seats in anticipation. 'What am I doing?' Heero asked himself. His expression, which had only moments before been so open and easy to read, shut down and set into that same stone-face that he always wore. "Never mind." br  
ddFour people fell off their seats. Leaping up, Wufei pointed his finger like a sword. "KISAMA!! Finish your sentence!" br  
ddHeero stared him down. "I said, never mind." br  
dd"Come on!" Quatre exclaimed. "You have to find Duo so that you can tell him that you--"br  
dd"Tell me what?" br  
ddFour sets of eyes locked on the door, and one of cobalt blue widened. "O-oi..Duo-san," Sally waved weakly. br  
ddHeero turned slowly, refusing to look away as he so badly wanted to do. There Duo was, standing in the doorway with that ever-present grin on his lips. He searched each face for some answer to his question, before laughing and saying, "Oh, I already know." br  
dd"WHAT?!"br  
ddHe took a step back at four loud exclamations, but also Heero's face. He looked like a deer caught by headlights. "Uh..well I think I know what Heero wanted to tell me," he said a little unsurely. br  
ddTrowa arched his eyebrow. "Are you sure? I mean, we don't even know." br  
dd"What is it then?" Quatre asked eagerly. "Tell us Duo! 'Cause Heero won't." br  
ddHeero took that as his cue to leave and plot revenge. He moved to step past Duo and was just out the door when the braided pilot replied, "Heero's in love with Relena." Like the brakes of a car, Heero skidded to a stop. br  
dd"That...is the DUMBEST thing, I think I have ever heard," Wufei blatantly stated. br  
dd"No no, I'm right!" Duo continued, not taking notice of a figure slowly stalking up behind him. "I saw them kissing in the hallway!" br  
ddQuatre gasped in horror. br  
dd Wufei grimaced. br  
ddSally shook her head. "Nuh-uh, that's...that's impossible."br  
dd"Gimme a break guys, I know what I saw! Heero and Relena were playing tonsil hockey outside of his room!" A hand suddenly wrapped itself around his braid and yanked. "Itai!" he shouted, just barely keeping himself from falling backwards as Heero began to walk. "Hee-Heero! Stop!" He continued to be led for a few more paces before he pulled back his braid. "Quit it!" br  
ddHeero turned and glared at him. "You do NOT know what you saw." br  
ddRubbing his head, Duo gave him a slightly hurt expression and said, "I do so. I was going to go to my room, and when I rounded the corner there you were. Don't tell me that she tripped and you caught her with your face or something, you were kissing." br  
dd"That wasn't a kiss," Heero said. "This is a kiss." Stepping into Duo's body, he pushed Duo's head towards his own with a gentle hand. As their lips met, Duo's surprise was obvious, but he didn't resist or move away. Heero snaked his other arm around Duo's frame and pulled him a little closer, burying his fingers through the thick hair like he'd dreamed of doing. Duo relaxed with a small sound in the back of his throat when Heero sent his tongue to tease his lips, asking them to open. When they complied, there was a flicker of exploration, and then pull-back. br  
ddDuo sagged a little bit in the strong arms, an expression caught between contentment and shock flying across his face. "Whoa.." br  
dd"Kawaii..."br  
dd"Quite romantic."br  
dd"Excuse me, I need to go..."br  
dd"No need! I've got a tissue here you could use!" br  
ddHeero cleared his throat at the little audience, but they didn't move. Duo snapped his head around and gave such a glare though, one promising pain and torture if they didn't leave, that within seconds the hall was clear. br  
ddHeero pulled Duo's head back with a caress on his chin. Finally, he was able to look into violet eyes and absorb every facet and shimmer of light that danced inside. He brushed his fingers over the stray bangs lying on the smooth fore-head, marveling at how soft they felt. "Heero, where exactly...what made you do...why-"br  
ddQuelling the words with another kiss, Heero murmured the words, "I love you," into his pilot's mouth before preceding to devour it. br  
ddA few more breathless moments passed before they parted, and Duo said very simply, "About time you decided to tell all." br  
ddHeero grinned, a slightly feral element in it. Duo rose his eyebrows. "Heh? What's that look fooOOOOORR!" Just as he had with Relena, Heero picked Duo up like a bag of potatoes and then walked towards his room. And just like Relena, Duo enjoyed his seat. Unlike with Relena however, Heero didn't say a word about anything 'touched.' br  
p  
~*~*~  
p  
ddLove smiled ever so happily and sighed as one would after closing the back cover to a fairytale. 'Lovely.'br  
dd'Ain't it though?' a husky voice commented. br  
ddGiving the old man a side-long glance, Love said, 'Didn't you agree to take back your spell?'br  
dd'I did.' br  
ddShe laughed. 'Oh how I love a twist of fate, despite how much of a head-ache she says they give.' br  
dd'Irony, gotta love her.' br  
ddLacing her arm around his, Love smiled. 'You're still as cute as always 'Chiffy.' br  
ddHe gave her a peck on the fore-head. 'And we still make a great pair, Lovey.' br  
dd'Just don't mention anything to the others, allright? What would they think if they knew a woman my age was still up to this sort of thing?' br  
ddHe chuckled. 'Let's go celebrate, shall we? I'm sure Death won't be too mad after how well this has turned out, considering all the whining he's done about that boy. I hear that Festive is in a very good mood right now, let's go play on that.'br  
ddWith a little skip, Love nodded and spun them both out of the scene, leaving behind a white feather that danced in the air, lead by some invisible partner, then whisked away in a trail of black smoke.br  
p  
*Owari*  
p  
::Oh wait..almost done! Almost almost.:: p  
  
Epilogue  
p  
ddHeero punched in the codes to his room a little hurriedly, doing his best to remember the right number to open the lock. With Duo's busy hands and mouth working beneath his shirt, it was not easy. Finally it flashed green and he threw open the door. br  
dd"I'm reeeaaadyyy.." There she was, posed like some demure kitty on the bed, garbed in only her petticoat. br  
dd"Relena?" Duo asked, pushing himself up and peering over his shoulder. "What the hell are you doing here?"br  
ddUpon seeing the American boy, Relena hastily drew up the bed sheet around her scantily clad self and flushed scarlet. "What do you mean 'what the h-e-double toothpicks am I doing here? Why are YOU here?"br  
ddDuo grinned. "I'll give you three guess and the first two don't count."br  
ddShimmying on her over-shirt, Relena got up off the bed and put her hands on her hips. Stare met stare as she locked with Heero's smoldering gaze. "Well, Heero, it looks like you've got yourself in quite the pickle. I hope you intend to solve it."br  
dd"Hnn." Heero put Duo down off of his shoulder, jerking his tank top back in place in the process. br  
dd"It shouldn't be a very hard decision, after all," she said primly, with a very condescending glance over at a slightly harried Duo. He stuck out his tongue. "I rest my case." br  
ddHeero looked over to Duo, running his eyes up and down the sleek black form, then back over to Relena. "You're right, it isn't." br  
dd-THUMP- "KYAAA!" br  
dd-WHAM-br  
ddRelena sat dumbfounded in the hallway on her rear. "This must be some...mistake!" she spouted. The door behind her opened, and she turned with a bright smile, "Hee--" Her dress and shoes fell atop her in a bundle, muffling the rest. -WHAM- went the door once again. Pulling her dress down from around her face, Relena blew her hair away from her eyes. "He just never listens to me." br  
ddWufei strolled past casually, and coughed. She perked her ears up. Had she heard the word, "loser" between those movements of air? br  
p  
*Owari*br  
(I mean it this time.)br  
  



End file.
